Scented wax candles have been widely used in many places for dispensing aromatic scent into the air. Such candles are typically made by blending melted wax material with an aromatic substance. When thoroughly blended, the resulting aromatic mixture is poured into a mold. The poured wax mixture then cools into a solid form with a fiber wick enclosed therein for a candle. Alternatively, the mixture may be poured into a permanent container or glass holder for forming an enclosed candle. When the wick of the candle is lit for use, the heat gradually melts the wax adjacent to the wick and releases some of the fixed aromatic substance in the form of vapors. The released vapors disperse into the air for furnishing a pleasant aroma within a small, enclosed area.
Although scented wax candles are commonly used as aroma dispensers, such candles are generally inefficient and inadequate for such purposes. During use, most of the heat generated by the candle flame travels upwardly away from the wax portion of the candle below. Accordingly, very little of the heat is available to drive the aromatic substances out of the melted wax. Moreover, melted candle wax possesses a tendency to substantially reduce the vapor pressure of the aromatic substances contained therein. Thus, only a minute portion of the aromatic content is actually released from the candle into the air. The vast portion of the aromatic substance remaining is simply carried up the wick with the melted wax and undesirably combusted into non-fragrant by-products.
Scented wax candles also possess a limited shelf life. Candle wax is a porous substance with poor fluid retaining attributes. Thus, any aromatic substance contained therein will slowly diffuse out through the wax composition over time. This further reduces the aromatic content of the candle available for dispersing. Significant losses of aromatic substances also may also occur during the manufacturing process. Since the aromatic substance is typically added to the wax in its hot melted form, a considerable amount is vaporized and dispersed during the mixing, pouring, molding and cooling operations before the substance becomes fixed in the cooled solid wax.
Another disadvantage observed with scented wax candles is the tendency of the candle wax and the aromatic substance to undesirably interact with each other. For example some candle wax compositions may negatively alter the aromatic substance's physical and chemical properties. Such undesirable changes may result in the suppression of aromas and/or the output of undesirable odors or vapors. Moreover, some aromatic substances can discolor or adversely affect the structure and other desirable properties of the candle wax composition, thus producing an inferior product. Such undesirable chemical interaction and interference greatly diminishes the aroma dispensing efficacy of the scented wax candles.
It is understood that once the aromatic substance is added to the wax composition, the amount and type of the aromatic substance added cannot be easily altered or changed. Individual taste with respect to a particular aroma is often variable and subject to wane during the expected life of a scented wax candle. The rate at which the candle dispenses the aroma is likewise fixed and substantially constant. Thus, if during the course of a candle's life the user's tastes change, the only option is to set the old candle aside and acquire a new candle with the new particularly desired aroma. In addition, many users prefer to mix different aromatic substances to form a personalized "aroma recipe." With scented wax candles, such an option is not available to the user. Accordingly, scented wax candles undesirably lack flexibility and versatility in use as aroma dispensers.
One prior art aroma dispenser is a non-candle aroma dispensing device manufactured by "Delightful Scents" under the name of "Light Bulb Fragrance Ring." The device includes a ceramic annulus with a reservoir extending along a top portion thereof. The ceramic annulus is adapted to receive into the reservoir a quantity of an aromatic substance, and adapted to mount directly on a standard incandescent light bulb. The heat given off by the light bulb causes the aromatic substance to vaporize and diffuse into the air. The device permits the user to select a desired aromatic substance for use. However, such devices poses several hazards and limitations. The temperature of a typical incandescent light bulb can reach to at least 5,400.degree. F. at the filament. Since some aromatic substances may be flammable, direct contact of the hot light bulb with the ceramic annulus and the aromatic substance may ignite the latter, thereby creating a dangerous fire hazard. Typical incandescent lamps are further configured to include an electrical light socket which is located below the light bulb. Since liquid aromatic substances are preferably used, such devices may further pose an electrical shock hazard should some of the substance leak down the bulb and into the socket. There is also the danger that the ceramic annulus may break the glass bulb if their respective thermal expansion coefficients are not closely matched.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved aroma dispenser for use with candles that permits the user to easily change the type and rate or strength of aroma for dispensing as desired. It would be a significant advance in the art of aroma dispensing to develop an aroma dispenser for use with lit candles, which efficiently provides pleasant aromas in a safe manner, while being inexpensive and easy to use.